Dexter
Dexter is a crime-drama TV show that started in 2006 and ended in 2013. It lasted eight season and has hundreds of victims in its body-count. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the show! This count will include mentioned, shown in the background, and off-screen deaths. Victims are Italicized, ''Villains are in '''Bold. '''Arrested Villains won't be in the gallery since they don't die. Cases like 'Oscar Prado are both Italicized and put in '''Bold. Season 1 Dexter *''Corey Balanti'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *''Tyler Kale'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *''Joe Bigalow'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *'Michael "Mike" Donovan' - Sedated and then neck slashed with a surgical handsaw by Dexter Morgan. *''Two Prostitutes'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser, mentioned they were killed in Broward county. *''Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Found in hotel swimming pool. *''Drug Dealer'' - Stabbed in the neck by an unnamed man, picture shown of his body. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Stabbed to death by her unnamed ex-boyfriend, picture shown of her body. *''Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Found near a fountain. *''Jane Saunders'' - Raped, impaled with a hunting knife off-screen by Jamie Jaworski. *'Jamie Jaworski' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter. Crocodile *''Alexander Pryce'' - Run over by Matt Chambers when he was drunk while driving, body shown in slideshow. *''Officer Ricky Simmons'' - Thrown off of a bridge by Norberto Cervantes off-screen, ordered by Carlos Guerrero. *''Unnamed Male Firefighter'' - Killed when Matt Chambers' truck collided with his car when he was drunk, shown on newspaper on computer. *''Davey Sanchez'' - Beaten with a blunt instrument by Juan Ryness, 'mentioned. *'Norberto Cervantes - Stabbed 11 times with a shiv by a prison guard assassin, ordered by Carlos Guerrero. *''Kara McNamara Simmons'' - Shot in the chest by Norberto Cervantes, before he was arrested, then died later in the hospital off-screen, news given by the hospital. *'Matt Chambers' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter Morgan. Popping Cherry *''Unnamed Male Student'' - Throat slit by Jeremy Downs, shown on computer. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Head bashed in by unknown assailant, shown in photo. *''Sheri "Cherry" Taylor'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian moser. Found in Ice Hockey Stadium. Her blood was later used in the blood buckets. *''Phoebe Burns'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''Jason Kheel'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''David Nammers'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''Adam Horrocks'' (42 year old) - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''Adam Horrocks'' (74 year old) - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''Four Unnamed People'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *'Nurse Mary' - Stabbed three times in the stomach by Dexter, ordered by Harry Morgan, shown in flashback. Love American Style *''Ernesto Rodriguez'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo, body washed up on shore. *''Unnamed Boy'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *''Unnamed Mother ''- Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *''Unnamed Grandmother'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *'Jorge Castillo' - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by Dexter. *'Valerie Castillo' - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by Dexter. Return To Sender *'Alex Timmons - '''Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing four people. *''Jennifer Newman - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Ted Ambers'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Gary West'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Berry Costella'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *'Gene Marshall' - Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing seven people. *''Herb Watson'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Jacob Williams'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Harold Tress'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Bob Mority'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Kim Yancy'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Vince Colbert'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Craig Johnson'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *'Cindy Landon' - Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing three people. *''Norman Gook'' - Shoved down the stairs by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. *''Gilbert Connor'' - Overdosed on medication given by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. *''Jerry Rames'' - Killed with unknown methods by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. Circle of Friends *''Jason Riech'' - Throat slit by Jeremy Downs. *Doris Morgan - Lung Cancer. *'Jeremy Downs' - Committed suicide by slashing his own neck like his victims. Shrink Wrap *''Vanessa Gayle'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, found dead. *''Meghan Dowd'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, shown in photo. *''Carolyn Jillian'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, shown in photo. *Roberta Perry - Heart attack, mentioned. *'Doctor Emmett Meridian' - Neck slashed with surgical hand saw by Dexter *''Unnamed Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Shown dead. Father Knows Best *'Rene Thibault' - Shot in the head off-screen by Detective Sergeant James Doakes. *''Unknown Person'' - Killed with unknown methods by Rene Thibault in a Haitian war during the 1970s. *''Joseph "Joe" Driscoll'' - Injected with diabetic insulin by Brian Moser. *''Irma Holt'' - Killed off-screen and made to look like a heart attack by Brian Moser. Seeing Red *''Unnamed Male Junkie'' - Leg cut off with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Unnamed Male Junkie'' - Decapitated with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Miguel'' - Hacked up with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Laura Lynn Moser'' - Hacked up with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. Truth Be Told *''Monique'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Her blood was used in the blood buckets. Born Free *''Rudy Cooper'' - Killed by Brian Moser in 1998 to steal his identity. *''Fred'' - Bludgeoned with a hammer off-screen by Brian Moser for his car. *''Jill Vartos'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Teri Ludlow ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Heather Costas ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Alice Curry'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Amy True'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Terry Foster ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Guilda Ruppert'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Tammy Goode'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *'Brian Moser' - Throat slit by Dexter, made to look like a suicide. Season 2 It's Alive! *''Emmanuel Alzua'' - Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *''Jean Phillip Peguero'' - Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *''Nono Baptiste'' - Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *''Rafael Arenas'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion, found dead. *''Nine People'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion, shown in photos. *''Two People'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Twenty Ninth Street Kings' Assassins, shown in photos, on the orders of Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion. *'Paul Bennet' - Head bludgeoned with a pipe by an unknown inmate, mentioned. Waiting To Exhale *''Eva Arenas'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Twenty Ninth Street Kings' Assassins, shown dead, on the orders of Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion. *'Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion '- Impaled through the chest with a machete by Dexter. An Inconvenient Lie *''Ann Cohen'' - Raped and then beaten to death by Roger Hicks, mentioned. *''Lynn Hall'' - Raped and then beaten to death by Roger Hicks. flashback, shown dead. *'Roger Hicks' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter See-Through *''Alisha Barnes'' - Shot three times by Curtis Barnes, found dead. *'Curtis Barnes' - Shot by Detective Sergeant James Doakes, suicide by cop. The Dark Defender *''Denny Foster'' - Head smashed with a snow globe by Benjamin Alvaro, found dead. *Connie Lundy - Died of cancer, mentioned. *''Marco'' - Accidentally burned alive in his home by Lila West. Dex, Lies, and Videotape *''Unnamed Elderly Man'' - Accidentally given a heart attack by John Henry during a robbery, mentioned. *'Unnamed Male Drug Dealer' - Run over by Ken Olson, mentioned. *'Unnamed Wife Beater' - Pushed down a flight of stairs by Ken Olson, mentioned. *'Ken Olson' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter for pretending to be him. That Night, A Forest Grew *''Betsy Court'' - Head bludgeoned by an unknown killer. Morning Comes *'Santos Jimenez' - Decapitated with a chainsaw by Dexter. There's Something About Harry *''Julie Piotrowski'' - Beaten with a blunt instrument by Juan Ryness, flashback, shown dead. *Detective Harrison "Harry" Morgan - Committed suicide by overdosing on heart medication. *'Christopher Harlow' - Decapitated and dismembered with a surgical hand saw by Dexter. *''Ben Koff'' - Killed with unknown methods by Christopher Harlow, mentioned. *'Juan Ryness' - Throat slashed by Dexter, shown dead, flashback Left Turn Ahead *'Estaban Famosa' - Beaten to death off-screen by Dexter in self defense. *'Teo Famosa' - Shot by Dexter in self-defense. The British Invasion *''Detective Sergeant James Doakes'' - Blown in a house explosion set by Lila West. *'Lila West' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Season 3 Our Father *''Brenda Keppinger'' - Strangled to death by Fred "Freebo" Bowman, shown in police file on computer. *''Muriel Pruitt'' - Strangled to death by Fred "Freebo" Bowman, shown in police file on computer. *''Oscar'' Prado - Stabbed with a bayonet by Dexter in self defense, was intending to kill Freebo. *''Teegan Campbell'' - Shoulder flayed with a machete and strangled by George King. *'Cal Rooney' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter, shown in flashback. Finding Freebo *'Fred "Freebo" Bowman' - Stabbed in the neck with a bayonet by Dexter. The Lion Sleeps Tonight *'Javier Garza' - Chest flayed with a machete and then strangled by George King. *'Nathan Marten' - Strangled with a garrote by Dexter. All In The Family *''Jack Rice'' - Head bludgeoned with a statue by Fiona Camp, shown dead. Turning Biminese *''Mrs. Turner'' - Given a drug overdose by Ethan Turner, mentioned. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Smothered with a pillow and back of the neck flayed by a copycat killer of George King. Found dead. *''Cindy Turner'' - Thrown off of a boat by Ethan Turner and drowned, mentioned. *'Ethan Turner' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Sì Se Puede *''Wendell Owens'' - Arm, shoulder, chest, and stomach flayed with a machete by George King. *''Jenna Kendrick'' - Arm and head smashed with hammer claw by Clemson Galt. *''Unnamed Wife of Aryan defector'' - Head impaled withe hammer claw by Aryan assassin, on the orders of Clemson Galt. Shown in photos. *''Three Children of Aryan defector'' - Head impaled withe hammer claw by Aryan assassin, on the orders of Clemson Galt. Shown in photos. *'Clemson Galt' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Easy As Pie *''Lisa Morton'' - Stabbed in the neck with a screwdriver by Albert Chung. *''Camilla Figg'' - Fed key lime pie injected with sodium pentothal, mercy kill by Dexter on her request due to her lung cancer. The Damage A Man Could Do *''Bryan Thayer'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *''Unnamed Mother'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *''Dillard Nessman'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *Detective Stewart - Committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Mentioned. *'William "Billy" Fleeter' - Chest impaled with a knife by Miguel Prado, on Dexter's supervision. About Last Night *''Ellen'' Wolf - Beaten, stomach impaled with a knife three times, and strangled to death off-screen by Miguel Prado. I Had A Dream *'Miguel Prado' - Strangled with a garrote by Dexter. Do You Take Dexter Morgan? *'George King' - Neck snapped by Dexter, thrown off a balcony onto a driving police car to make it look like a suicide. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Amount Of Bodies Season 1 *84 Total Deaths *82 Murders *2 Deaths By Natural Causes Season 2 *41 Total Deaths *39 Murders *1 Death By Natural Causes *1 Suicide Gallery (Victims and Villains) Category:TV Shows Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Death Galleries Category:Suspense